


Sweet As Can Be

by 1cobaltDream



Series: Fluffy and Sweet [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Love and sweets, M/M, Sometimes you gain weight and that's okay, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cobaltDream/pseuds/1cobaltDream
Summary: Yuki makes a distracted noise and takes a sip of his tea, watching from the entrance of the kitchen as Kyo continues to roll the small dough balls between his palms.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Kuragi Machi, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: Fluffy and Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Kiss You Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a (hopefully) mini series that I'm currently working on. It's basically a Bakery/ Coffee shop AU, basically an excuse for me to make these kids sugary and sweet.

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you

Grow Old With You– the Wedding Singer Soundtrack

/./././././

.

.

.

.

.

“Okay,” Kyo says a little shakily. “Okay I’m fine, we’re fine, it’s okay.” He repeats this as many times as he has to, running a hand down his face and taking one last deep breath, sucking in his belly as much as he can before attempting to button his pants once more to no avail.

This was not happening.

There could be no way this was happening.

Except it was, in fact happening.

But try as he (desperately) might, the button was no closer to closing, the zipper no closer to zipping, his pants no closer to fitting like they did months ago when he was (admittedly) slimmer. It’s a hard pill to swallow, a hard cold fact.

“Kyo?” Yuki rasps, blinking awake, eyes blurry and sleep heavy.

Kyo says nothing. Instead, he throws himself onto the bed in a last ditch effort to fit into his pants. He lands on his back on top of Yuki’s sheet covered legs. He breathes in deep, sucks in his stomach again and desperately scrabbles to try and button up his pants.

“Kyo?” Yuki asks again incredulously, feeling much more awake.

“Look away!”

“What are you...” Yuki trails off as he watches him struggle.

Kyo eventually runs out of breath and sags, staring up at the ceiling in shock until he feels Yuki shift. His vision is soon filled with Yuki’s bewildered face, and Kyo weakly pushes at him.

“Will you please explain to me what that was?” Yuki asks with a raised eyebrow, batting Kyo’s hands away until eventually grabbing a sturdy hold on them and bending to pin them down next to Kyo’s head, shifting his legs out from under Kyo so that Yuki could settle easier, using his weight to effectively pin Kyo down.

“Was nothin,” Kyo grumbles, refusing to look into Yuki’s eyes.

“Oh really?” Yuki says unconvinced.

“Yeah, really!” Kyo snips, “Just– go back to sleep, I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?”

“So there  _ is  _ something.”

“I just said I don’t wanna talk about it so just–” he tries to wrest his hands free, “–let me go!”

“Not until you explain what’s going on.” Yuki says firmly, bearing down. 

“It’s my pants, okay?!” Kyo finally snaps after a few moments of relentless struggling.

“Your...pants?”

“Yeah my pants, or more like how I’m too fat to fit into them now! Are you happy now?! Are you disgusted?!”

“Fat?”

“Yeah, fat! I’m so large I can’t even button them! And don’t try and convince me that they’re your pants and not mine, I’m not stupid!”

“Worked last time,” Yuki mutters under his breath.

“What was that?!”

“Kyo, you’re not fat.” Yuki says with an tone of finality, as if it were that fucking simple.

“Then explain to me, oh smart one, why the fuck I can’t even fit into my favorite pair of pants, go on, I’m waiting!”

Yuki sighs, takes a moment to look down at Kyo, from his face, his lips, to the shape of his jaw, the light, almost not even there freckles on the bridge of his nose. What he wants, Kyo can tell, more than anything is to kiss Kyo senseless. He doesn’t though, which sucks because that's really all that Kyo wants (needs) right now, to be kissed and loved and reassured that it isn't going to change any time soon, but Kyo refuses to say it, refuses to ask for it. Yuki shifts again, this time to swing a leg across Kyo’s thighs to settle comfortably on his abdomen before looking Kyo square in the eye. This, as Kyo knew, was always Yuki’s (only) favorite thing about early mornings. Taking moments to just look at Kyo, to drink him in, to refresh his memory every morning of what Kyo looked like, to look Kyo in the eye and reaffirm himself that yes, he was here in flesh and blood and not some figment of a cruel dream he was eventually going to wake from.

It makes Kyo flush (it always does) because right now, Kyo doesn’t want Yuki to drink him in, despite what he said earlier, he just really really wants Yuki to tell him that the pants he was struggling to put on were actually Yuki’s. That Yuki had bought a pair that looked exactly like Kyo’s, only two sizes smaller.

“Kyo, you’re not fat,” Yuki says, “and even if you were, I wouldn’t love you any less.” he kisses Kyo once, twice, his grip on Kyo’s pinned hands slowly loosening as Kyo reluctantly loses himself to Yuki’s kiss in the (too) early morning of their bedroom.

“Then why don’t my pants fit?” Kyo asks mournfully when Yuki pulls away to start working at his shirt.

“Well,” Yuki says slowly, “You’re so busy waking up so early to make all those delicious sweets, you don’t have much time to exercise so much anymore.”

“You don’t exercise either,” Kyo grumbles, accepting a kiss before allowing Yuki to pull his shirt off.

“Yes, but I also don’t have to eat so many different sweets all day like you do.”

“I have to make sure they taste good.” Kyo mutters after Yuki finally frees him from his shirt.

“And we all appreciate your efforts, but even you have to know it adds up, not–” Yuki raises his voice sharply when Kyo opens his mouth to interrupt, “–that it’s your fault in any way. You do so much and it’s hard to find time for you to exercise regularly like you did when we were teenagers. You’re human, it’s only natural to gain a little weight.”

“I’m a fat house cat.” Kyo (admittedly) whines.

Yuki hums, and trails kisses down Kyo’s neck, giving a particularly sweet kiss to Kyo’s left nipple before patting Kyo’s thigh, urging him to spread them so that Yuki could move to slip between them.

He pays particular attention to Kyo’s stomach, kissing and licking and sucking each inch of skin, dipping his tongue into Kyo’s navel and out again.

“Would it be cruel of me to say I like it?” Yuki asks, running his fingertips across Kyo’s belly, moving lower and lower.

“You like that I’m fat?”

“I like that there is more of you for me to love.”

Kyo gives him a disbelieving look, “You can’t be fucking serious.”

“I am,” Yuki says almost shyly, the intense heat in his eyes betraying the softness of his voice.

Heat ignites in Kyo’s belly, traveling from the tips of Kyo’s toes all the way up to the roots of his hair. It’s been years, years! And Kyo still feels giddy and love struck when faced with the full force of Yuki’s love, something that hadn’t changed from when they were young (slim) teenagers.

“You know, I could help you more in the kitchen, maybe this time I can make the Melonpan on my own.” Yuki says lightly, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Kyo’s underwear, the access easier with Kyo’s failed attempts to button up his pants.

“Like hell I’ll let you do anything to my kitchen,” Kyo hisses, arching his back when Yuki grabs a hold of him.

“I promise not to start a fire this time,” Yuki says against the skin of Kyo’s belly.

“You said that last time!”

“Maybe I can have you work the register, you can get to know our customers. You’ll do great running around, bringing people their orders and wiping down tables. You can get some exercise that way.”

“Thought you said you like me fat.” Kyo gasps when Yuki starts with the long, slow (too slow) strokes.

“I do,” Yuki reassures, “but I also want you happy, and if you want to try and exercise I’ll help you do that in any way I can.”

Kyo opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is a low whine when Yuki gets a particularly good stroke in, thumb teasing the tip of his cock.

“Whether you gain weight, or lose weight,” Yuki whispers, “it doesn’t matter to me so long as I’m the only one who gets to see you like this for the rest of our days. I’m the only one who gets to kiss you, who gets to touch and taste you. The only one in your heart and on your mind. I’m the only one who gets to love you like this, the only one who gets to be loved by you like this in return.”

“Oh god,” Kyo whimpers.

“Promise?” Yuki’s voice trembles slightly.

“Yes,” Kyo cries out.

“Good.” Yuki grins, “Now let's get these old pants off you, shall we?”

/././././././

.

.

.

.

.

“I hate that I know this about you guys, but I love that the results are  _ always  _ dango.” Kakeru bemoans when he pops another dango into his mouth.

Yuki makes a distracted noise and takes a sip of his tea, watching from the entrance of the kitchen as Kyo continues to roll the small dough balls between his palms. There’s flour and sugar all over the place and Tohru sings a joyful tune as she mixes eggs into a bowl.

“I’m talking about your sex-life, President.” Kakeru says patiently, already knowing he was losing him to the sight of Kyo puttering around the kitchen with Tohru handling the Kasutera.

“It’s still too early, he won't be fully conscious until another half hour,” Haru says blandly as he hauls in another box of ingredients through the back door.

“Plus, Kyo is wearing new pants and they make his thighs look amazing.” Kakeru nods in agreement, “I would almost be jealous if it didn’t mean there would almost certainly be more dango tomorrow morning.”

“Think they’ll go at it again tonight?”

“Possibly tomorrow morning.”

“With the look of those thighs and broader chest? I’d say this afternoon, should we clear out a space in the storage room?”

“Hey, hey, hey! What are you guys standing around for?” Kyo barks, Yuki blinking slowly at the sight of Kyo walking up to them, stopping at the entry way only because Yuki had yet to move, Kyo’s sleeves rolled up and towel thrown over his shoulder, sugar and flour decorating his apron. “I don’t pay you guys to be gossip queens, finish getting ready, we’re going to open soon!”

Yuki gives a slight whimper when Kyo turns to walk back into the kitchen, the new pants doing wonders for his ass.

Machi turns to Haru and nods solemnly, “Mid-afternoon.”

/./././././

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Office Mornings

What a wonderful and different song  
Show me why you're always smiling  
laugh again and make me fall in love

Humming– Turnover

/./././././

.

.

.

.

Helping someone run a business, Machi muses on early mornings just as she has her first sip of tea for the day, isn’t exactly something she’d ever planned on for her future.

But alas here she is, sliding over a small roll across the desk and narrowing her eyes until Akito sighs insufferably and reaches with delicate fingers to pluck it from the plate. When she bites into it, she does it in the messiest way possible, pearly white teeth on display with crumbs dusting the plate and the front of her shirt, some even landing on her lap.

Machi hums and sips her tea, watching as Akito begrudgingly eats the whole thing, melting, only a little at the warm, just right flavor of the roll, only slightly bitter that it was better than the one from yesterday.

“Tohru?” Akito asks, crumbs decorating her lips.

“Kyo.” Machi says.

“Disgusting.” Akito says with the smallest hint of a smile.

“He got new pants last week.” Machi says matter of factly, as though Akito hadn’t noticed Kyo whipping his apron over at Momiji and all but dragging Yuki from the front counter and out the door midway through lunch, calling for Haru to handle the register and for Kisa to make sure Hiro didn’t break any more plates before they disappeared, never to be seen or heard of until the next afternoon. “At least they waited until they were at home.”

“They didn’t.” Akito says dryly, pushing the now crumb filled plate aside. “They just parked around back, made use of the empty garage.”

“Disgusting.” Machi says as she sets her empty cup down and reaches over to boot up the computer, their morning ritual almost complete.

“At least the customers didn’t notice.”

“How could they have? Kyo made dango.”

“And Tohru made a strawberry cake after she finished the kasutera.”

“Kakeru may be a bit too efficient with the online posting of our daily specials.”

“He has to be. We don’t exactly have an official menu, we just let them bake whatever they feel like that morning and Kakeru makes sure our customers get the announcements of what’s going to be flying from our kitchen.”

“Who allows this?”

Machi smiles, thinks of the years filled with nothing but pure chaos and the happiest of memories right here in this bakery. Thinks of how these misfits and agents of chaos all melded together so perfectly well, to the point where it’s so sweet and perfect it almost makes Machi want to puke.

“You do.” Machi says, watching as Akito’s cheeks flush a brilliant pink.

“ _We_ do.” Akito grumbles, reaching for the receipts from yesterday as Machi finally gets the accounting program running. 

Machi hums and lets a smile grace her face just as there’s a crash and Kyo’s shrieking voice penetrates the door and disrupts the calm morning air, her eyes never leaving Akito’s flushed face.

Pink was a good color on her, Machi thinks in the disrupted calm of the office, their morning ritual finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to ideas and prompts so if anyone has suggestions feel free to message me! I love being able to toss ideas around with people!  
> [Come say hello!](https://fashionredalert.tumblr.com/)


End file.
